Safe and Sound
by LoopyToucan
Summary: A short one-shot SongFic to "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. This is about Annabeth and Percy falling into the depths of Tartarus. "As long as we're together."


**Hello People of the World,**

**This is my first PJO story/ first SongFic, so please tell me how it is.**

**The song is ****Safe and Sound ****by Taylor Swift, and the words in bold are the lyrics.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go"**

"As long as we're together." Her words echoed in Percy's mind, mingling with the heart-broken sobs he heard as they fell into the depths of Tartarus.

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

"Percy," Annabeth cried, searching for his sea-green eyes. "Percy," she repeated, fumbling in the dark for his fingers.

**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**

"Shh," Percy replied. "I'm right here." Annabeth snuggled closer to him, tears streaming down her face.

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

"It's going to be alright," Percy assured her.

"You don't know that," Annabeth answered sadly.

**Just close your eyes**

"Annabeth, close your eyes," he said softly. "Please trust me."

"Percy, it's _not _going to be alright!"

"Annabeth, please close your eyes."

**The sun is going down**

"I can't see the sun, Percy!" Annabeth buried her face in his shirt, fresh tears flowing from her stormy eyes.

"It's okay," Percy soothed, wrapping her in his arms. "We'll make it through this together."

**You'll be alright**

"I'm scared," she whispered, gripping his hand tighter. Annabeth couldn't see Percy in the darkness of Tartarus, but she knew he was smiling.

**No one can hurt you now**

"I'll protect you," Percy promised Annabeth, squeezing her shaking hand. "No matter what."

**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

"Go to sleep, Annabeth. It'll be alright in the morning," he told her.

"If you say so," she replied, wiping her tears, and resting her head on Percy's shoulder.

**Don't you dare look out your window**

"I know you're not asleep," Percy said suddenly.

"How am I supposed to sleep in this place?" Annabeth demanded, some of the fire returning in her eyes.

**Darling, everything's on fire**

"Staying awake won't do you any good. Anyway, there's nothing to see," Percy reminded Annabeth.

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

"How are we going to close the Doors of Death?" she inquired, gazing into his green eyes.

"_You're _the daughter of Athena," Percy pointed out, giving her a lopsided grin.

"And _you're _a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth countered, hitting him on the arm playfully. For the short time they were bickering, the two forgot about their surroundings and their situation.

**Hold on to this lullaby**

"I'm tired," Annabeth mumbled, tugging on Percy's arm. Within seconds she was out cold, completely oblivious to the descent into Tartarus.

Percy hugged Annabeth close to him, and muttered softly in her ear a lullaby his mother sang to him when he was a baby. Tears stung in his eyes when he thought of all he had left behind. All thanks to Gaea.

**Even when the music's gone**

Annabeth stirred and looked at him sleepily. Though her eyes were half-closed Percy could feel her affectionate gaze.

**Gone**

She smiled at him, feeling safe in his arms.

**Just close your eyes**

"Shh," Percy whispered, holding her tighter.

**The sun is going down**

"It's so dark, Percy. There could be a thousand monsters right above us, and we wouldn't even know."

"I know it is, but we'll be fine," he reassured her.

**You'll be alright**

"As long as we're together," Annabeth agreed.

**No one can hurt you now**

"I'll keep you safe no matter what, Annabeth." Percy gripped her hand supportively. "Because I love you."

**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

"Nothing's going to hurt you, Annabeth. Not as long as I'm around."

**Just close your eyes**

"You should get some rest too, Percy." Her eyes scanned his face, concerned.

"I can't leave you here alone," he replied stubbornly.

"You're going to be right next to me!" Annabeth gave him a pointed look.

**You'll be alright**

"I can look after myself, Percy," she reminded him.

"I know you can," Percy finally said, but he stayed awake.

**Come morning light**

Annabeth shifted her gaze from Percy's eyes to the seemingly-endless pit around them. A sob escaped her lips, and a drop rolled down her cheek. "What if we never see the sun again, Percy? What if we die in here?"

"Don't cry." He gently wiped away her tears.

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

"We're going to make it through this Annabeth," Percy comforted her.

After an eternity, she spoke. "I know we will, Percy."

"As long as we're together," they repeated together.

And the two fell further into the depths of Tartarus, eyes closed, never letting go of each other.

**So how was my first one-shot/ PJO story/ SongFic? I know it was short, but ****Safe and Sound**** isn't that long. **

**This is a really good song written for the Hunger Games. You guys should check it out.**

**Please review!**

**And if you are a Harry Potter fan, please check out my story ****The Dark One Rising**** and leave a review!**

**Tootles,**

**-LT**


End file.
